


Ballin'

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Femslash February [3]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basketball, Casselsa, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff without Plot, Just two girls working out and having fun, Open to Interpretation, Platonic Relationships, Showers, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Just a one-shot that came to me after watching some basketball earlier today.  Meant to be platonic Cassandra/Elsa but can be interpreted as romantic.





	Ballin'

It was a cool spring day.  A good day to unwind and shoot some hoops.  And that is exactly what Elsa and her friend Cassandra were here to do at the gym.

They had developed a habit of working out together.  Cassandra knew her way around the basketball court; Elsa was eager to learn, especially after seeing her sister try in her adorkable manner to play with their friend, Rapunzel.  Lucky for everyone, Cassandra had spent some time shooting hoops in between lifting weights and doing laps on the track.  The girl was a fitness machine, and once she befriended Elsa she was happy to have a partner in her workout sessions.

“What do you say we warm up a bit before Raps and Anna get here?” Cassandra asked once they picked a court.

“Sounds good,” Elsa replied.  “I think I need to work on my shot a little, and maybe practice some maneuvers a bit more.”

Cassandra chuckled.  “Always the perfectionist.”

Elsa shrugged.  “What can I say?”

They tossed their shirts off to the side, expecting to work up a sweat over the next hour or so.  As usual, Cassandra sported a maroon bra and black shorts, whereas Elsa’s athletic attire featured a light blue bra and black shorts that sparkled.

“Now remember, when shooting, it’s important to use your whole body,” Cassandra instructed as she walked over to Elsa, ball in hand.  “Some hot shots will just stand in place and use only their arms, but you’re obviously not there yet.”

“Got it,” said Elsa, taking the ball with both hands and squaring up.  She was a fairly short distance from the basket.  Good to start small, then work your way back.  She gauged the distance and recalled what Cassandra had taught her about proper shooting form.  _One hand under the ball, the other to guide it._   Elsa lifted the ball up, positioned her hands, and took a breath.

The ball flew up and clanged off the rim.

“Be sure to follow through on your shot,” Cassandra reminded her as she retrieved the ball.  Elsa understood and tried to shake any nagging doubts.  She had put a lot of effort into learning and practicing after all.

The ball bounced her direction.  She caught it, squared her shoulders, and focused on the rim again.  Concentrating hard, she bent her knees and positioned her hands.  She stood up, let the ball fly, held the pose...

Swish.

“There you go!”

Over the next several minutes, Elsa moved around the rim, trying out different angles as she practiced her aim.  Swish, clang, clang, swish, swish, clang, swish.  The ball rattled around the rim, ricocheted off the backboard, and hit nothing but net.  Once she felt her groove, Elsa offered to let Cassandra join in.  Soon, they were both alternating shots and chasing after loose balls.  Cassandra suggested that Elsa work on moving and shooting so as not to get too comfortable with standing still before chucking up a shot.  She did, and she performed fairly well.

“Where are they?” Cassandra inquired as she checked her phone.

“Probably got distracted,” Elsa suggested, taking a jump shot from close to the three-point line.  As the ball bounced off the backboard and through the hoop, she said, “Why don’t we play a little...what did you call it?”

“One-on-one?  Sure.”

There was no score limit.  It was just Elsa and Cassandra facing off and practicing their moves.  And for Elsa, it was another lesson in how to shoot with someone in your face.  Cassandra was a good defender; she was quick and had a knack for blocking shots.  But as she got more comfortable on the court, Elsa had discovered that she was also quick and occasionally could run around her opponent.  Even better, she could use her hips to force her way back to the basket.  It frustrated Cassandra how good Elsa was at backing into her and pushing into the paint, but she had to compliment her for asserting herself in a normally difficult spot on the court.

“The paint is usually for bigger players, but knowing how to make space and get close to the basket is a good skill to have,” Cassandra had informed her friend a while back.

Elsa considered herself more of a jump shooter, meaning she would stay a good distance from the basket and avoid having to grind down low to get a shot.  Cassandra did not hesitate in pushing her way to the basket, but she told Elsa that her defensive posturing was solid.

Finally, Anna and Rapunzel got there.

“Hey guys!  Sorry we got a little sidetracked,” Rapunzel apologized.

“Not surprised in the least,” Cassandra remarked as she rolled her eyes.

“At least I got some extra practice time,” Elsa chimed in.

“Good,” Anna shot back, “because you’ll need all the help you can get.”

Elsa stuck out her tongue.  Her sister returned the favor.

Soon they were playing two-on-two.  Elsa and Anna teamed up against Rapunzel and Cassandra, then switched so that Anna and Raps had to face off against Elsa and Cass.  They played hard and hustled hard.  Anna was impressed at how quickly Elsa had learned to stick with her opponent on defense, and how she managed to make several jump shots when during their last match-up she had missed almost all of them.  Of course, Cassandra dazzled with her power moves to the basket, cutting hard inside and even throwing some expert passes that caught her teammate off guard.  Rapunzel showed off her moves and finesse, while Anna proved to be a decent long-range shooter.  A couple times, someone chucked the ball toward the basket more on a prayer - and a few went in.  Anna did a little victory dance after one wild heave from beyond the three-point arc, leaving Elsa laughing and Cassandra shaking her head.

Eventually, the action stopped as the players reached their limits.  Anna and Rapunzel were ready to go, but Cassandra and Elsa opted to stay behind.  Elsa wanted to work on her long-range shot a bit more, and Cassandra still had some energy to refine her drives in the paint.  They practiced a bit more, breathing hard and adrenaline filling their veins.

When they had their fill, Elsa and Cassandra made their way to the showers to cool off.

“Do you mind if we share?” Cassandra asked, still breathing hard and glistening with sweat.  She knew Elsa tended to be a private person, hence the question.

“No, not at all,” Elsa replied, depositing her stuff and grabbing a towel.  “We’re friends now, and I trust you.”

Cassandra smiled and proceeded to strip.  She had to admit, taking off a sweaty sport bra was one of the best feelings in the world.  If Elsa had heard her thoughts, she would have concurred.

Stepping into the communal shower, they both got the water going to a nice, hot temperature until a light steam gathered.

“Say, what kind of shampoo do you use?” Cassandra called over the sound of rushing water.  With hair that thick, Elsa had to use something heavy duty.

“It’s a specialty,” Elsa replied, turning to grab the bottle so she could show it.  That’s when Cassandra noticed the bruise.

A week ago, when they were balling, Elsa had slipped and landed hard on her butt.  Needless to say, it was rather difficult for her to monitor.

“Wait, is that a bruise on your...um...?”

Elsa paused.

“From last week?  Yeah...”

Cassandra looked away and rubbed her soap vigorously against her arm.

“Um...can you...can you see it?”

Surprised, Cassandra glanced back and saw that Elsa was looking at her.  But her body was still turned away, so Cassandra looked down.

“Eh, it’s not too bad.  Guess you have sensitive skin, huh?”

“Yeah, downside of spending so much time indoors as a kid.”  Elsa was looking down at the bottle in her hands before her gaze shifted back to her friend.

“Here,” she said, tossing the bottle.

Cassandra caught it and looked over the label.  “Wow, this is some serious stuff.”

“Mm-hm,” Elsa agreed, running her fingers through her hair as if to make a point.  “When you have hair as thick as mine, you go the extra mile.”

“Oh, I know.  Raps used to have something like this before she got it all cut,” Cassandra recalled as she tossed the bottle back.

They showered in silence for another minute or two, until...

Elsa started humming.  Cassandra couldn’t quite make out what tune it was, but then that humming turned to singing.

_Said whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetwise, I can improvise_ 

And then Cassandra jumped in...

_Said whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetsmart, I've got New York City heart_

Then they both cut loose and started singing in dramatic fashion...

_Why should I worry?_  
 _Why should I care?_  
 _I may not have a dime_  
 _But I got street savoir-faire_  
  
_Why should I worry?_  
 _Why should I care?_  
 _It's just bebopulation_  
 _And I got street savoir-faire_

Being the dramatic dork she was, Elsa grabbed a shower nozzle off the wall - the removable kind - and used it as a microphone.  Cassandra used a bar of soap as her mic, and soon they were both belting their hearts out.  Thankfully, no one else was in the showers or else there would have been a noise complaint.

After they were finished singing and showering, Elsa offered to meet up later for dinner, just in case Cassandra was free that evening.

“Sure, I’m free.  Is your sister going to be there?”

“Yeah, and I think Rapunzel as well.  Unless they get distracted, again.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes.

“Shall I see you around 6:30?  My place?” Elsa inquired, smiling warmly.

Cassandra couldn’t help but smile in return.

“6:30.  I’ll be there."

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Why Should I Worry?" by Billy Joel


End file.
